


WinterIron: We should talk.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [104]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Second Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: "We should talk.""About?" Tony asked, trying for casual, nonchalant but definitely failing.“Think you know, Doll.” Bucky whispered, his lips brushing against Tony’s neck
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Prompts [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/545386
Comments: 2
Kudos: 135





	WinterIron: We should talk.

**“We should talk.”**

Tony’s heart stopped when he heard Bucky’s voice near his ear. He hadn’t heard him come in as he was working on some improvements for the new suits. He flicked his gaze up to the ceiling, mentally making a note to have a talk with Friday very soon. 

“About?” Tony asked, trying for casual, nonchalant but definitely failing. His whole body felt on edge as Bucky came closer, his fingertips lightly touching Tony’s lower back. Images came back to him, Bucky’s lips on his mouth, feeling Bucky’s hands on his body as the kiss deepened. Tony still wasn’t sure how it had happened. He couldn’t blame it on being drunk anymore, he hadn’t touched alcohol in years. 

“Think you know, Doll.” Bucky whispered, his lips brushing against Tony’s neck and Tony turned around, willing himself to meet Bucky’s eyes. Bucky’s smile nearly knocked Tony to the ground, his knees feeling like jelly as Bucky’s eyes went over Tony’s face, staying a fraction longer on his mouth. Tony’s neck felt hot and he fidgeted with the screwdriver he was still holding. 

“Going to stab me with that thing?” Bucky asked softly, amusement in his eyes as Tony blinked and then looked down, placing the screwdriver on the desk next to him. 

“Listen, I- What happened last night was-”

“Amazing.” 

“- A big mistake and I swear I- Wait, what?” Tony stopped rambling, snapping his eyes back to Bucky. Bucky smiled, his flesh hand coming up to stroke Tony’s cheek. 

“It was amazing, Tony. You’re a very good kisser.” 

“I know.” Tony blurted out, his whole face burning up as Bucky laughed out loud, shaking his head with a fond look in his eyes. The way Bucky looked at Tony made Tony feel dizzy and out of breath. As if he was the most precious thing in the world. It made Tony feel off-kilter, jittery, and excited at the same time. Bucky’s thumb was still stroking his cheek and Tony swallowed, hope blooming up in his heart. 

“So, you’re not- mad?” 

“No.” Bucky said slowly, his thumb stopping. Bucky squinted his eyes, a frown forming as he looked at Tony with focus. “Why would I be mad, Doll? I fancy you.” Bucky grinned, placing his metal hand on Tony’s waist, bringing them closer. Tony gasped, gripping Bucky’s arms tightly, his heart fluttering inside his chest. 

“I. Bucky.” Tony started, not sure what to say. There were probably a million reasons why this was a bad idea. A million reasons why it would never work but Tony ignored them all when Bucky leaned forward, rubbing their noses together, grin on his mouth before closing the distance completely and kissing him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
